TodoDeku
TodoDeku is the slash ship between Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Izuku was the breaking point that helped Shoto embrace himself, not by making him give into his father's will, but by making him realize that the connection between the quirks of a person and their parents are not what matters most, but being able to recognize it as the quirk that they as a person have. Midoriya even being super shy faced Hero Number 2 (father of Shoto) to defend the Todoroki. One of the most iconic lines in the show stems from this scene, "It's your power, isn't it?!". Izuku helping him during the fight, even knowing that Shoto was only using half his power and would most likely beat him when accepting his fiery side, was a sign that Izuku cared much more about helping Todoroki than winning. After the fight, the two became closer, creating a strong bond of friendship. Shouto started to show less difficulty in approaching people and demonstrating how he feels. Izuku began to strive even more to improve his individuality as he becomes more confident. During Todoroki's fight against Bakugou, seeing that Todoroki due to the emotional state could not use his full power, Midoriya shouts in the middle of the audience "Don't lose! Do your best!" Todoroki listens and feels something that activates his firepower, but in the end, Todoroki cannot maintain the fire and because of the defeat, Bakugou does not accept the victory. After the cavalry battle, Shouto told Midoriya everything he thought, both his past and his suspicions, and after all, both accepted their rivalry, with Bakugou listening between the two. In the Vs. Hero Killer arc, Izuku was stuck in a bind while attempting to save Tenya Iida from "Hero Killer" Stain. This caused him to secretly send out a signal to his location on his phone, which Shoto-- although hesitantly, questioning whether he would really be in trouble- was the first and only one to comply and come to his area. Showing that despite not knowing each other for long, they have a deep understanding of each other, along with the fact that despite the Hero Killer not being an immediate threat to Midoriya's life instead being Tenya Iida the one in danger of dying, Todoroki still knew something was wrong and left his father and everything behind with the initial belief that Midoriya was in danger/something was wrong. Later on during the aftermath of the fight, Shoto became angry on behalf of him and his friend Iida for having trouble against the law despite the fact they stopped a serial killer-- showing both his moral strength and how important Midoriya is to him along with Iida. During the Forest Training Camp arc, Midoriya is shown to be in a bind concerning what to do with Kota Izumi, given how the child seems to hate heroes and Midoriya always wanting to help didn't know how to handle the situation that wasn't in an intrusive way to the child. So, later on Todoroki notices Midoriya's concern and Midoriya asks for his advice, showing how much he trusts and respects Todoroki's words. Todoroki because of this reminiscences of how Midoriya saved him by getting involved with his problems when he didn't ask for it, and tells Midoriya that words should always be accompanied with actions with the quote: "Even he's told all the right things, if you don't know his background then you'll only succeed in annoying him" ''along with ''"The important thing is, what the person who's saying it has done...and what they're doing now. I think that words are always accompanied with deeds." ''In which Midoriya smiles and agrees with Todoroki. Then, later on during the '''Muscular vs. Midoriya' fight to save Koda, he remembers and uses the words of advice Todoroki told him and tells Muscular "A hero's job is to save people's lives. Turning words into actions!" ''as he goes One-For-All 100% Percent. Additionally, in season 3, when Midoriya is in the hospital, Todoroki appears alone to visit Midoriya in the hospital. Showing how much Todoroki cares for Midoriya in such a short time knowing each other, given how rough their relationship started. They both have things in common-- such as their admiration for All Might and the desire to become great heroes-- accompanied by their differences, which might be the reason their dynamic is very appealing to the fans. They also both have great respect and admiration for each other, both showing support and amazement when either of them have showed improvement with their quirks or have done something admirable personality-wise. Manga Manga scene developed in the dining room. Izuku is saddened by the events that have happened with Eri and the fact that all the pressure from the mission falls on some of his colleagues and himself. He cannot talk to his best friends, and says ''"Heroes can't cry." Todoroki gives him a serious considerate look and says "Even heroes cry sometimes." In an attempt to comfort him, he and Iida offer a portion of their food (Todoroki's being soba noodles). In the Endeavor vs. High End Nomu Battle 'Todoroki watches as his father is in a gruesome battle with the High End Nomu, Todoroki is shown to worry for his father despite their history, Midoriya is one of the first ones to notice his presence and worry for Todoroki's feelings as well. When the battle is over, Endeavor coming out victorious, Todoroki collapses in relief and Midoriya is one of the people who come to comfort him as well. After the battle, Todoroki is given permission to go home and check on his father, Endeavor arrives and remembers how during his battle he remembered all the past mistakes he's done to his family and decided to atone for his actions, Natsuo Todoroki, Endeavor's third born child gets angry at him. However, Shouto is shown to be somewhat more accepting of Endeavor trying to atone and change as he remembers how Midoriya changed him with those simple words during the Sports Festival, Todoroki remarks this by saying: ''"One small inspiration can completely change a person. I know that better than anyone." During the 'Joint Training Arc, '''Todoroki is paired in a battle with Tetsutesu Tetsutetsu, however Tetsutetsu's quirk shows to be complicated for Shouto's quirk as both his ice and fire don't seem to back him down, Todoroki then resorts to using one of his father's special moves and remembers Midoriya's ''"Its your quirk not his!/It's your power isn't it?!" and this fuels his fire to go to their most powerful state yet. After the training, Todoroki sets out to look for Midoriya, after he finds him, he is shown to be disappointed that Midoriya didn't trust him enough to tell him about this quirk, and is also remarks how disappointing it is for him after Midoriya went all out to make Todoroki use his full potential when Midoriya, in Todoroki's eyes, wasn't using his power to his full potential either. Midoriya is shown to worry and quickly reassures him that Blackwip is just an extension of his original quirk and that it is a recent development as well. Todoroki who is very trusting of Midoriya believes him and compliments Midoriya for be his development for his quirk is amazing, Midoriya also compliments Todoroki for his fire reaching incredible levels as well, Todoroki takes this aside saying that he still has a lot to learn. '''Mt. Lady & Student Interviews: Mt. Lady is invited to U.A. to perform an interview practice with the class. Todoroki is one of the first ones to go, showing off his own quirk super moves and how he handles interviews, Mt. Lady making various comments regarding his looks and Todoroki being adorably oblivious to this, in the audience Midoriya is shown smiling proudly and remembering Todoroki's words of improving his quirk. After all the turns, its finally Midoriya's turn and he is comically shown to be nervous and going stiff in his anxiousness. At the end of the chapter we see Midoriya going to Todoroki and saying "You don't get nervous, do you?" My Hero Academia: School Briefs During the Parents Day Event, the student's family members are recruited for a rescue mission for the students. Midoriya originally has a plan however this backfires at first, and the class goes completely havoc as everybody has no idea on how to save the family members, Midoriya seeing his plan backfire and the class going into chaos gets discouraged, Todoroki noticing his feelings reassures Midoriya saying "They all know we're in a tight spot. Our only chance of a sneak attack is from '''you'"'' which Midoriya questions "You think?" And Todoroki responds,"You're good at that. Smashing the unsmashable and all that." Izuku, moved by Todoroki's faith in him, almost cries but holds back his tears as they have parents to save. In another scene, Todoroki visits his mother and they have a brief conversation about Izuku. During this, he bashfully states that "He's something special.", to which his mother smiles softly and gets teary eyed, replying, "It seems like you've made quite a friend." In the ''My Hero Academia: School Briefs Vol. 2 , the students are on their way to a school trip, during the bus trip Aoyama is shown to get motion-sickness and Todoroki being his partner in the seats gives up his seat to make Aoyama lay down. Todoroki instead opens up one of the aisle seats to sit down however this are shown to be small and uncomfortable, Midoriya feels bad about Todoroki having to give up his seat, then tells Todoroki that they can switch up seats, however Todoroki declines and sits down, making comments on how the seat is too small but it's fine, Midoriya can't take it and keeps insisting to switch up seats, commenting on how it's better as he is smaller than Todoroki so it won't be as comfortable, much to Todoroki's amusement, but he reassures him that he's fine. As the school bus trip goes on the students chose to play games, Midoriya being the All Might fanboy is makes a game of Hero Trivia. He asks a rather complicated question regarding All Might and an old TV show where All Might saves a puppy, Midoriya asks what is the puppy's name. While everyone else pokes fun at him, ignores him, or comments on how they should play a more fun game, Midoriya gets embarrassed, however Todoroki is the only one to take his question into consideration and says softly, ''"Is it Pochi?" To which Midoriya, excited that someone actually played along, replies "So close! Ponta, actually!" '' Moments * During the '''Todoroki vs. Sero' fight, Midoriya sensed the feelings of Shouto's sadness, feeling a strong sense of wanting to help him and save him from his tragedy and his past. * All Might comment on "Izuku preferred the possible defeat of himself than to see Shoto suffer". * During the awards ceremony of the Sports Festival Todoroki tells All Might "Now I know why you're so interested in him" '' * Todoroki's first word for season three was "Midoriya". * In the '''My Hero Academia U.A. Survival Camp Seiyuu Event'. During one of the Drama Skits, Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki end up getting crushed under falling debris from a shopping mall building, Deku is the one that gets hurt. Quotes Fanon The initials "Todo" and "Deku" were popularized by western fandom, while in Japan this ship is better known as TodoIzu. This is one of the most known and fan-supported due to the friendly and noble behavior they both forged in the anime/manga. TodoDeku is the most popular ship in Western fandom, and the second most popular in Eastern fandom. It is the most popular ship for Todoroki in both fandoms. Many who support TodoDeku do not like the ship BakuDeku, and typically support KiriBaku along with shipping TodoDeku. On AO3 , TodoDeku is currently the 3rd most written ship in the My Hero Academia tag. It is the most written ship for Todoroki and the second most written for Midoriya. Trivia * They are usually paired in official merchandises. * Todoroki's official theme song is called "Your Power" * For the 5th anniversary of My Hero Academia, there were released celebratory videos, featuring paired videos, group videos, and one dedicated to All Might. One of this videos features Todoroki and Midoriya named "I Want to Be Myself" with the song "Long Hope Phillia" in the background. Based on votes in Japan, the TodoDeku video is the most popular, seconded by the All Might music video and third place going to the BakuDeku video. On YouTube it is the 3rd most viewed after "Friends"(Bakusquad) and the KamiJirou music video.https://mobile.twitter.com/HiyokuI/status/1175684274248278016 * The Official My Hero Academia Facebook Account, published a post featuring Todoroki staring at Midoriya during that scene in the Swimming Competition on the first episode of season 3 with the quote: "Find yourself someone who looks at you like Todoroki looks at Midoriya" * The ship has been featured on the Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** It was the twentieth most reblogged ship the week ending April 15th 2019 on TumblrFandometrics April 19 2019 Fandom FAN FICTION : :Izuku/Shouto tag on FanFiction.net Gallery Tumblr inline p9z4s0DwX91uvvjnx 540.gif Tumblr inline orp4ybW2Ig1spkgcq 500.gif Tumblr ozqxrdaWVC1wc7z7oo1 500.gif Tumblr othonfpzTF1vyd25uo2 540.gif Dn9CvL-XoAAzk y.jpg Boku.no.Hero.Academia.full.2284146.jpg Tododeku-heart-beat-fast-14260738-120920180311.gif DSD37IzXUAAEJNA.jpg Tumblr otupx5Sosw1rdsbn5o3 540.gif Tumblr ou7n0rYKS31suztrxo9 1280.gif Tumblr ou7jzoHSlO1v3duzso1 1280.png TodoDeku class.png TodoDeku flowers.jpeg Tumblr oti89fRaQl1wopcoho4 1280.png Videos My Hero Academia's -1 Ship? TodeDeku TodoDeku- Hot n Cold 【 TodoDeku 】- I Think Am In Love - AMV Tododeku High Hopes Amv TodoDeku AMV House of Memories Medium New Rules - BNHA AMV (TodoDeku) TodoDeku "On and On" AMV ~Tododeku~ Something Just Like This (AMV) Boku no Hero Academia TodoDeku AMV — Waiting For Love (Avicii) BNHA - TodoDeku Tribute - Glad You Came Tododeku AMV a thousand years Tododeku amv - Stand By you ���� (speciale 700 iscritti) Reference Navigation pl:TodoDeku ru:ТодоДеку